1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for restraining individuals in bench type seats, such as are commonly found in school buses. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable strap assembly that can be used to restrain individuals in their seats, particularly in accident situations.
2. Description of Related Art
The system of restraint in school buses manufactured today does not include seat belts. Thus, when a school bus is involved in an accident, its occupants may be thrown from their seats and collide with each other or with objects inside the bus. In extreme instances, individuals may even be thrown from the bus itself. Furthermore, the impact of an occupant with an object in the vehicle incapacitate the occupant such that a timely evacuation of the vehicle was prevented. This could result in further injury.
In order to somewhat protect their occupants, school buses are designed to absorb some of the impact of these collisions so as to minimize injuries to occupants. Nevertheless, reliance on this method of protection still poses severe risks to bus occupants who are completely unanchored within the bus. In a side collision the occupants may be thrown through or against a window or into the edge of a seat or the wall of the bus. An occupant that is thrown from a vehicle is at risk from the vehicle rolling over on them or being thrown into the path of traffic or into other life threatening situations. If an occupant were bent over, as to retrieve an object from the floor, a collision with the seat in front could cause spinal injury, a concussion and/or unconsciousness. These risks would be greatly reduced if occupants were restrained in their seats.
At present, school buses do not provide any restraining means. It would be costly and time-consuming to retrofit existing school buses with seat belts or the like. Hence, a restraint is desired that may be easily attached to an existing seat, that is simple to use and provides an effective restraint in the event of a collision. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.